Fate
by Amuuu
Summary: Curahan Hati. Entah sedih atau apa. kalau mau baca saja. /amuu/
1. Chapter 1

**FATE**

**Amuuu's Story.**

**SeokJin-Taehyung | Bangtan | Fanfiction | Boys Love**

**Angst -gagal- **

**RnR, please?**

**Silents Readers; Hus go out/? **

**.**

**Yo Cek it!**

* * *

><p>"Selamat Pagi <em>tuan, <em>silahkan pesanan anda!"

Jin menyerahkan uangnya, tersenyum manis yang kadang kala malah mencemari wajahnya yang tampan.

Berjalan menenteng buku dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya.

Jin menarik kembali senyumnya, memasang wajah datar menyebalkan yang berbandik balik dengan sifatnya. Semua kursi penuh, bahkan kursi sudut pun penuh. Dengan rela-tidak rela, Jin melangkah keluar. Mendorong pintu kaca yang mendentang suara bel beberapa kali.

Ia berhenti disebuah bangku putih, tersenyum lalu duduk dengan helaan nafas kering.

.

.

Lelaki itu membuka bukunya,

Dengan setetes air hujan.

"Aihh Jinjaa!" Jin berlari berteduh, di depan sebuah kedai kecil yang nyaman.

Air hujan yang semakin menggila itu mendorongnya masuk kedalam. Hangatnya amosfer menerpa hatinya beberapa kali.

Kedai ini tidak ramai, hanya beberapa orang yang sibuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan secangkir kopi atau cokelat panas.

Jin menggantung mantelnya, "Ahh, tidak berjalan baik" sedikit mengerang.

Ia menatap seorang lelaki yang menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Merasa tertarik, terjebak dalam lubang pesona sementara. Tubuh Jin kaku, sedetik kemudian amosfer berubah, seperti _Vanilla dan Caramel.. ah bahkan Lily dan Lavender. _

Jin menghirup aroma Lavender dilangkah pertama, bergantian dengan aroma lily dan Caramel. Lalu seketika berubah menjadi padang bunga dengan bunga _Akasia Putih. _

Terganti sedetik kemudian menjadi _Mawar Merah _dengan _Baby's Breath _jalan yang seimbang.

Langkah berikutnya berubah menjadi Tulip dengan berbagai warna.

Jin mematung sejenak. Melihat sudut hamparan bunga dengan bergairah, Mata Lelehan Onyx cokelat yang bergantung lucu dan sekali tertutup kedipan mautnya. Jin terpesona akan sesaat. Melabuhkan kakinya pada pijakan baru yang terasa cokelat dan lembut.

Gemuruh Hujan yang semakin menggila menyadarkannya pada aroma lama Caffe yang menguak menembus sensor Aromanya.

Lelehan Onyx yang berkedip lemah, belahan benda pink kenyal yang terus membuka dan menutup, mengehembus nafas hangat. Tangan pucat mungil yang antusias memegang gagang cangkir erat. _Seakan takut cokelatnya akan menghilang sekejap. _

".. _Hobie-hyung?" _

Jin menghela nafas.

Menatap _Caramel _nya yang berjarak satu langkah.

Jin menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergemuruh dan terasa asing. Sesosok lelaki yang menabrak pundaknya lalu menepuk kepala _Caramel _lembut.

Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Jin, yang lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Mari pulang, _Taehyungie~"_

.

.

.

Jin menyadari sesuatu setelah itu, gemuruh hatinya yang bergejolak gila dan bahkan mengeroyok habis perasaannya.

Kadang kala pikiran asing menyeruak keluar, bau _Caramel _yang kadang membekas pada sensor aromanya, _memberi kesan nostalgia musim semi._

.

.

Jin kembali menjelajah Cafe munggil itu. Memesan secangkir cokelat lalu duduk pada sebuah kursi sudut yang nyaman.

Mendengus kecil.

Marbel Hitamnya yang bergerak gelisah menatap setiap sudut Cafe Munggil ini.  
>Telinganya mengabaikan suara Lonceng saat pintu terbuka, mempersilahkan Sepasang Lelaki yang ia tunggu.<p>

Hati Jin bergejolak setelah itu, melihat Sang _Caramel _berjalan sembari memegang tongkat, tangan kirinya terpapah oleh sosok lelaki yang sempat menubruk Jin.

"Tunggu Taehyungiie~" Lelaki itu menepuk kembali kepala _Caramelnya. _Lalu meninggalkan _Caramel _pada bangku sebelumnya.

Jin mendekat, sensor Aromanya menangkap kembali bau _Vanilla _dan _Caramel _yang menyatu lembut.

"Permisi?" Jin membuka suaranya.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkan aku duduk?"

_Caramel _menggangguk lembut, ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas, senyum yang manis.  
>Pandangan <em>Caramel <em>yang selalu kosong dan tenang itu menatap tajam dan lurus, seolah mengabaikan Jin didepannya.

Cukup hening Hingga Tangan Jin yang seperti Tidak Asing itu mengusap lembut pipi sang _Caramel. _  
>Telapak tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan Pipi yang lembut dan kenyal.<p>

Sang _Caramel _terlihat kaget, walaupun terlihat terharu dan menikmatinya. Tangan kanannya memegang erat Tongkat, Mata lelehan Onyx Cokelat itu membendung sungai yang yang sebentar lagi rubuh, terlalu lemah untuk sekedar mengusap atau berkedip.

_"__..Hyung?" _

Jin termangu, benar-benar Bingung. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi kenyal it u, mengusap Air mata yang perlahan turun. Bibir sang _Caramel _bergetar.

_"__SeokJin-hyung?" _

Seperti otomatis, Gerakan Jin terhenti. Menatap kembali Lelehan Onyx Cokelat yang terlihat memerah.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

Jin menutup mulutnya, menatap Ekspresi terkejut yang tiba-tiba muncul.

_"__.. Hyung, maaf"_

Suara yang bergetar lemah, seolah pita suara itu tidak kuat menahan kesedihan lama yang tiba tiba menyeruak kembali. Kenangan masa lalu Musim semi.

_"__Hyung, maaf aku tidak bisa lagi.." _

Kepala Jin seperti berputar, Hati dan pikirannya bercampur menjadi satu. Darahnya mendidih dan tanggannya bergetar hebat.  
>Sesosok nama keluar dari Ingatan lama, membuat matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya memudar.<p>

Lengan Jin menyenggol segelas cangkir yang kemudian jatuh dengan Irama di Lantai. Bersamaan dengan itu, hatinya merasa panas. Terasa tercabik Hingga ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"..Taehyung-ah?"

Hitam.

.

.

.

Putih.

Merah.

Hitam.

Warna yang selama ini terus terganti dalam pandangannya. Perlahan terganti oleh Cahaya menyilaukan. Beserta suara samar yang terus tergantung dalam ingatannya.

Ciuman dan sentuhan yang tidak Jin mengerti, kilatan memori yang tidak bisa Jin pahami.

Ia sudah terlalu bingung untuk ini.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, kau benar SeokJin yang _itu_"

Jin mengerjap dalam dekapan selimut tebal, di dalam kamar sebuah klinik yang mungil.

Lelaki yang bersama dengan _Caramel _tempo hari itu menatapnya lembut, membantunya berdiri dan memberinya segelas air.

Jin bungkam, hanya menatap jemarinya yang saling bertautan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, hyung"

Lelaki itu tersenyum.

Berikutnya, kepala Jin berputar memaksanya menemukan sesuatu yg dia bahkan tidak tahu.

"Ouch, jangan lagi, _hyung. _Jangan dipaksakan"

Jin mengernyit tidak mengeti. Ketika Kepalanya berputar, perutnya terasa mual, genjatan memori masa lalu yang menerjangnya tiba-tiba. Membuat perasaan aneh yang terasa asing, seperti _Baby Breath_ dan sedikit Amis, darah?

"Kau, Mobil, yeah, dan Taehyung.. eungg ah bagaimana mengatakannya"

Jin menatapnya Tajam.

"Oh baiklah, pertama Aku Jung Hoseok, sepupu Taehyung"

Hoseok berdehem setelah itu, memberi jeda yang aggak panjang untuk sekedar mencari solusi.

"Sebelas bulan yang lalu, kau pergi bersama Taehyung ke Bukit didekat gunung"

Jeda lama yang terasa canggung dan asing.

"Yeah, kau mengalami sedikit kendala disitu, mobil yang kau tumpangi menabrak pembatas Jalan.."

Hoseok menepuk-nepuk besi ranjang. Menatap Jin kaku.

"Apakah, maksudku.. Aku dan Taehyung?" Jin menerawang sejanak, mencoba menggali memorinya yang malah semakin membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Kau dan Taehyung, sepasang kekasih, sudah bertunangan" Hoseok tampak lancar mengatakannya, tersenyum sekali lagi.

Jin tersenyum, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Ia merasa bodoh, walau tangannya bergetar dan bibirnya tampak pucat.

Jin ingin mengingatnya. Hanya ingin mengingatnya.

Hoseok menepuk punggung tangannya, "Hyung, kau tahu. Meskipun Taehyung _buta _karenamu, Meskipun iamenggendong beban yang berat pada penyakitnya, dia tetap menunggumu di tempat itu, selalu"

.

.

.

Jin temernung sedikit, tangannya kembali menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung lembut. Tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"_Jin hyung?" _

"Ya, sayang"

_"__Maaf.."_

"Tidak apa, sayangku"

_"__Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bisa melihat Wajahmu"_

"Tidak masalah Tae-tae"

_"__Maaf"_

"Kau tidak harus meminta maaf"

Finalnya, Jin mengecup Taehyung dalam, hingga mata Taehyung terpejam. Terpejam damai sembari memeluk buku usang yang selalu ia genggam.

Jin tidak menangis, ia hanya menyalurkan kesedihannya pada tetesan air yang meluncur turun melalui pipinya.

.

.

.

Tapi Jin masih tidak mengingatnya, dia tidak akan pernah mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Kepala Jin berputar sejenak.  
>Memunculkan sesosok yang tidak Asing, bergantian dengan Sebuah Mobil dan Taman, dan beberapa Jejak darah. Sesosok itu tersenyum, tertawa, bersedih, seolah berganti seperti Proyektor <em>Kenangan. <em>

Darah Jin yang terpompa gila, nafasnya yang tiba-tiba menggerutu dan terlihat sesak.

Bola matanya terbalik, menjadi putih polos yang menyedihkan. Jin bergejolak, lalu pingsan.

Menjatuhkan Buku dalam genggamannya. Buku usang yang terlihat lama, dan rusak.

_ Buku usang favorit Taehyung yang selalu menjadi kekasihnya. _

Buku itu terjatuh, terbuka pada Laman yang terbatasi sebuah kertas dengan huruf _Braille_;

_Hyung, Baby. Don't Cry,_

_You Have My Heart, _

_Hyung, Baby. Don't be Sad, _

_People can die Somtime._

_Hyung, Baby. Don't Remember, _

_I Always be your Love, _

_Hyung, Baby. . _

_I Love you, More Than I Know to Love you_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_END xD_

* * *

><p>Yo, sudah berapa lama ga update ini ;-; slapped

Much Imajinations not enough time /gigit meja/ /slapped again/

Maaf kurang memuaskan, ga tau harus ngomong ama lagi/? ;; Ada **TYPO ato SALAH KATA **mohon di maklumi huwe ;;

/slapped/?

Mind to Review? '-'


	2. Curahan hati

.

.

**Letter **

**Amuuu's Story **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**INI CURAHAN HATI, KALAU MAU BACA SAJA/?**

* * *

><p>Laut dan Langit sama-sama berwarna biru dan aku merasa aku menggambang di ruang hampa. Ketika aku menerjang dan menyelam semakin jauh dari tepian, aku dapat merasakan halangan antara badan dan pikiranku menipis.<br>Aku kembali menerjang, secara tidak sadar aku telah sedikit lebih jauh dari tepian, dan waktu itu aku memustuskan bahwa ini tidak bisa ku hadapi. Ketika ombak mendorong ku ketepian, perasaan hampa yang selama ini tertanam seakan berteriak.

.

Aku tertarik mengetahui bahwa inilah ketika aku berdiri. Ketika ku merasakan kembali pasir putih dalam genggamanku, aku bangkit setengah berdiri dengan kakiku. Menyeimbangkan diriku. Aku mulai mencoba berdiri sepenuhnya. Aku melihat keatas dan untuk saat itu, aku merasakan sebagian dari dunia rahasia yang begitu mengagumkan.

Aku sudah tau disaat berikutnya aku akan kembali tertelan ombak.

Namun, aku tahu bahwa dunia yang besar ini ada disana untuk menolak diriku. Itu hanya terlihat dari jauh seakan aku tertelan oleh laut yang gemerlap.

Aku harus mencoba dan terus melawan laut. Untuk pergi ke tepi yang lain. Lagi dan lagi. Ribuan kali ombak mendorongku kembali ketepian awal. Tak lama aku lupa bahwa aku sedang mencoba.  
>Dan saat itu, aku mampu menembus laut, berenang menembus samudra dan menuju ketepian yang lainnya. Sangat cepat bahkan terasa seperti mimpi, mimpi yang bahkan tidak bisa aku percaya.<p>

.

Aku bingung. Itulah kenapa aku merasa sedikit gugup sekarang. Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain ketika kita bertemu nanti? Tetapi aku yakin ini tidak akan terjadi. Tetapi tidak peduli berapa banyak aku mencoba untuk membayangkan seperti apa rupamu dalam seragam sekolah dan balutan baju sepak bola, kau tampak seperti orang lain bagiku.

Aku kembali dalam kebingungan.  
>Aku akan mulai dengan memberikan terima kasih. Aku akan menulis perasaan yang aku miliki untuknmu yang tidak bisa kusampaikan dengan benar. Ketika aku mulai masuk kedunia itu, aku sangat lega kau ada disana. Aku senang kita menjadi teman. Jika kau tidak ada disana, dunia itu akan terlihat lebih sulit untukku.<p>

Itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin pergi dan meinggalkanmu.

Aku sangat sedih mengetahui jarak kita begitu jauh. Walaupun jarak yang jauh, aku terus berfikir dalam diriku bahwa, kau berada dalam jangkauanku.  
>Aku tidak bisa langsung menemuimu. Pergi kelain sisi dunia sedikit terlalu jauh untukku.<p>

.

Mulai hari ini, aku harus belajar bagaimana hidup sendiri, walaupun aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku harus. Aku memang harus.

Ada hal lain yang harus aku beritahukan padamu. Aku menulis ini karna aku terlalu takut untuk memberikannya padamu.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingat ketika aku cinta padamu, tapi secara alami, aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu tanpa aku ketahui. Pertama kali aku bertemu kamu, kau adalah laki-laki yang kuat dan baik.

Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, aku tahu kau akan tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa yang baik. Tidak peduli seberapa jauh kau ada, sampai aku sanggup, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

Tolong, tolong ingat itu.

.

Aku berfikir akan selalu mencintaimu seperti saat ini.  
>bagiku, kau adalah orang luar biasa baik yang aku hormati walau kau terasa sedikit jauh.<p>

Ketika aku bertemu denganmu, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengetahui betapa mudahnya hati manusia dapat diambil oleh yang lainnya. Aku merasa seperti jatuh cinta denganmu setiap hari. Setiap kata yang kau tulis membuatku bahagia atau sedih.

Aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu tentang semua ini dengan berbagai cara, tetapi tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik.

Aku tahu kau mencintaiku seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi aku pikir cara kita mencintai sedikit berbeda. Aku dapat merasakan diriku menderita sedikit karna perbedaan itu.

* * *

><p>Aduh ini mah bukan ff tapi Isi hati Amuu sendiri. Maaf malah jadi Cerita disini. Ini diambil dari Novel <strong>"5 centimeters persecond" <strong>Novel faforit saya sendiri. Ini sebenarnya didedikasikan untuk seseorang. Tapi saya sendiri terlalu takut untuk bilang sendiri. Saya memang pengecut ._. tapi apa boleh buat. Ketakutan melebungi saya untuk saat ini. Semoga saja seseorang itu tidak membaca ini. hehe.

Maaf malah nyampah disini kekeke. Untuk fanfic yang selanjutnya saya post di malam selasa minggu depan. Tapi saya tidak bisa janji/? Keadaan saya yang porak poranda tidak mendukung. Kheke sekali lagi maaf~

Amuuu


End file.
